1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of providing output image generating operation services over a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In commercial printing, image output data that represents a high quality print image is typically generated by carrying out an output image generating operation on its original data. The output image generating operation includes various types of prepress processing such as trapping and RIP to generate high-resolution image-output data from low-resolution original data. In this specification, the output image generation operation may be also referred to as “output operation.” The output operation using high grade fonts and halftone dots will produce a high quality print which is hardly obtainable from personal printing.
Such operation requires an expensive output operation device, and thus a higher cost. For this reason, a technique for simply and easily carrying out the output image generating operation has been desired in the art. One example of such technique over a network is disclosed in JP 2003-76509A.
In the output image generating operation over a network, most clients prefer to carry out operations on trial basis and check for qualities or results of the operations prior to their actual use of the result to create printed materials. However, access to the output image generating operation service is generally restricted for commercial reasons and is difficult to be open to the public seeking trial use. Even if trial use is possible, there is still a problem that the operations for authorized clients may be delayed due to increase in requests for trial use.